Sibling Found: The male Umbra
by Kiba's mate
Summary: Bayonetta wasn't the only half breed child born. 500 years ago, Jeanne sealed Bayonetta and her brother, Alexander away from the witch hunts. Now, two months after the demise of the creator, The Laguna have taken on a new target. A boy with no past, and no memories. Expect yaoi. Rated M. Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Bayonetta&Alex-20 (I'm gonna say that Bayonetta and Alex were 15 when Jeanne sealed them away.)

Jeanne-22

I have a system planned out for them aging. 100 years would have to pass for them to age 1. It commes with the witch time.

Bayonetta and Jeanne demons+summons: Normal

Alex demons+summons: Original

Expect new weapons and angels. and people. and enemies. alot of new.

Chapter 1

The streets of Vigrid had been strangely quiet for the pass few months. No mysterious volcanic activity, or strange storms coming from nowhere. Bayonetta sighed in bordem as she sipped her mojito on the stool at the bar of The gates of hell. Even Enzo had taken notice of the strange quiet. And that was saying something.

"What's the matter darling? Bored as I am?" Came the drawling voice of her (surrogat) sister, Jeanne, from behind her.

"Oh I think I might be more bored than you! Where are all the bird brains?" The dark haired witch asked, turning around.

"Word below is," Rodin's deep voice said. "The angels have a new target. some boy a bit younger than Bayonetta."

This caused two elegant eyebrows to raise on Jeanne and Bayonetta.

"Oh? So they've bored of me have they?" Bayonetta teased as she slid from her seat. "And, where is this so called target of their's?"

"Actually, you might catch him down town." Enzo's nasally brooklyn accent sounded from the corner. Jeanne turned to him.

"And how exactly would you know this?" she asked.

"I just got a call for information on a new guy in town. appeared from nowhere in the middle of the park!"

"Works for me. Shall we?" Bayonetta said as she sashayed toward the front door. Jeanne hummed in agreement as she followed.

"And Enzo, darling, we'll be taking your car." She added as the door closed.

"WHAT?!"

~At some park~

Alex felt like shit. he'd been running from these bird things for the passed few months. He had no idea who he was, besides his name, or where he came from. All he knows is he's some sort of freak if the screaming when he walked into the park was anything to go by.

He sighed as he leaned against the tree he was currently occupying. He felt his eyelids droop as his drowsyness caught up with him. and just as he closed his eyes... He suddenly rolled forward into a cartwwheel/handspring that landed him on his feet away from the scorch mark, smoke rising in the exact spot where he'd been.

"Goddamit!" He cursed, looking around but not seeing the familiar dog/avian hybrid thing.

He heard a growl behind him and gasped before everything seemed to slow down except him. There was a loud ticking sound coming from seemingly nowhere and everything was engulfed in a purple hue. The scarlett haired male (Yes I made him a red head. And no, not a ginger. There's a difference.) turned slowly, yelping when he saw the creature sent to kill hi mere inches from his face. (ok, you gotta remember. He has no memory besides his name. His body and subcncious acts on pure instinct right now, so witch time is automatic with him for the time being. Later, he will be able to do it at will.) He scarmbled back and took off running. a few seconds later, time returned to normal. He heard the snarl and whining of the air and quickly dove to the ground as a fireball sailed over him, slamming into an fuel truck. It exploded and the remains effectivley cut off his path to escape.

Gulping, he turned slowly, gasping in fear when he saw that the dog had brought friends. There were about 8 or so of the bird warriors he had grow accustomed to. He yelled out, flinching back and raising his arms when the dog roared and charged towards him, the other soldiers having cirlcled him. As he waited for the enevitable, the ticking resumed and his head jerked up. He cheered, seeing the giant frozen in mid air before rushing passed it quickly.

The man didn't even look back as he ran passed the trees and frozen figures of people. He yelped when he tripped over a bird caught in mid takeoff from being fed.

"...ouch." His voice was muffeled from his position face first on the ground. He sat up, rubbing his nose before he heard an all to familiar screech.

"Oh, for the love of!" He scrambled to his feet, his back hitting a tree as one of the spear-wielding angels, since that's what they reminded him of slightly, flew towards him with a raised spear. He yelped when he heard a loud pop and the anngel's head suddenly exploded, splattering him with blood. A woman with black hair in a bee-hive hairstyle, a black catsuit, and a curved body stepped in front of him, shielding him from their sight. He was ver intimidated by the large red pistols in her hands. He was slightly confused about the ones on her feet, but something seemed familiar about it.

"There you are boys! And here I thought, you'd forgotten all about me." Her voice held an accent that wasn't from around the city actually, it resembled his own.

The angels screeched in what he could onnly assume was fury and charged at her. She chuckled, flipping into the air with a deep 'Ha!' and spinning rapidly before landing ontop of the dog. She smirked at the angels and grabbed it's tail. The beast gave an odd squeak before she grunted and spun, the dog picking up off the ground as she swung it at the angels and threw the canine like one. The man of the two gave a startled yell as he jumped to his feet before kicking off the tree and fliping over the flying bunch. In slow motion, you could see the hand of one that was desperatly trying to grab onto something, barely scrape his body before the ball of feathers and armor broke through the tree.

The red head grunted as he landed in a crouch position. 'how'd I do that?'

"That's what we'd like to know."

His head snapped up as he stood quickly. There was another womman with the black haired one. She had platinum blonde hair and wore a suit similar to the other. Her's matched her hair color though. "I said that out loud?" He asked noone in particular.

Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Now tell us, why are they after you? And how can you see us while we're in Purgatorio?"

"Purga-what?" He asked confused.

"Purgatorio. The world me and her are in right now. That's how we fight the angels." She informed him. He tilted his head cutely. Jeanne would forever deny she thought that but when he asked, "how'd you get there?" She knew something was wrong.

"I think he's like you Cereza." she muttered to her sister, who tilted her head towards her. "No memory."

Bayonetta took a good look at the red headed male. The man in turn also took a good look at her. He gasped as he was hit with an onslaught of umbra, the Lumen, The Laguna, Cereza... "Ceraza..." He whispered, opening his grey eyes.

When Bayonetta looked into his eyes, she gasped as the final traces of her memory fell back into place.

_Flash back_

A small boy ,about the age of 5, with red hair to his waist and a pair of glasses giggled as he ran through the gardens, hiding from his sister.

After a moment, a small girl with waist length black hair styled in two braids that hung over her shoulders ran into the gardens. She also wore a pair of glasses and She carried a patched up cat doll with a bell on the tail.

"Alex! Where are you?" She called out, looking through a bush to try and locate him.

"Alex! Did you forget? Today's Jeanne's first test! We're going to miss it!"

Alex Gasped and stood up. He had forgotten today was their best friend, Jeanne's first test. As heir to the throne, Jeanne had to take many tests and lessons to make sure she was ready for anything when she took the crown.

"Come on Cereza! we have to hurry! I don't want Jeanne to be mad at us!" He rushed from his hiding spot and grabbed her hand and they rushed back into the temple.

_End flashback_

Bayonetta gasped as she came back to the present. She felt two hands on her shoulders and saw they belonged to each of her siblings.

"Alex!" She wrapped her arms around him, stepping out of purgatorio and engulfing him in a hug, which was returned.

Jeanne followed, half smiling and silently berrating herself. How had she forgotten Alex?! He was her best friend alongside Cereza. She should have remembered him after the hold on her mind broke.

The male of the trio pulled away from his sister and turned to Jeanne, taking her in a hug too, which she returned with a quiet, "I'm sorry." He smiled and pulled back.

"It's not your fault." his voice was soft as his grey eyes glittered.

-At the G.O.H-

The newly reformed trio was giggling quietly as they entered the bar. They were reminscing on the times and had gotten a discussion rolling about the trouble they pulled as children.

They explained the situation to Rodin and he shrugged and said, "Welcome to the family."


	2. Alex's infernal demon's

Madama Rosarot- _As a human, she left this world in a terrible death, reincarnating in the depths of the inferno as a beautiful woman wearing a dress made of dead roses. Her reputation is a brutal one, almost on par with madama butterfly. What she lacks in reputation, she makes up for with power. If a conjurer were to sign a contract with her, they would gain Extreme power and wisdom of the dark arts._

Gyonda- _A monstrous demon taking the form of a six headed wolf, it hails from the black forest of Germany. It lives for the hunt and is rumored to be the wolf that inspired the tale of little red riding hood._

**Summoning- Finsternis meaning-moon of darkness**

Alamas- _A demon of the sky, formed to a vulture's body, Alamas cared for nothing that concerned the realm of Chaos. Preferring to keep to itself, it is rarely spotted; but should one encounter it, they will be torn apart by razor tipped talons._

**Summoning-Nositelyat na omrazata-language-bulgarian-meaning-bringer of hate**

Razburalnic- _A giant with strengtg that rivals that of Hekantochier. While not having six arms, it is smarter than it's rival and is almost never without a plan. Even the most experienced conjurers should take heed of this beast._

**Summon-Máttur og megin-language-Icelandic- meaning-power and might-**

Scylla-_ a sea beast with eight heads and incredibly long, extendable necks, Scylla is normally not normally classified as a demon, however, her brutal demenor and past deaths and reincarnations have landed her a spot in the inferno. A conjourer requires a great deal of power to summon Scylla. she moves in the blink of an eye, constricting her foes and tearing them limb from limb or picking them off one by one._

**Summoning-meri verta-language-finnish-meaning-sea of blood-**

Phantasmaranae- You know this one.

**summon-djegia urtësi-language-Albanian-meaning-Burning wisdom-**

Queen sheba- Also know this one.

**Summon Meri verta Mattur og megin omrazata finsternis- Meaning (My translation) -Bring forth the tide of war, mighty queen of the inferno!**


	3. Alex abilitiesweapons

Abilities:

Witch time: The ability to slow time by dodging at the last second. Masters of this ability can use it at will, slowing time whenever they wish.

Witch walk:Using the power of the moon to create a gravitational pull, allowing them to walk on any surface.

[The beast within: the transformation from human to animal, each witch having three animal forms, one for speed, flight, and a scatter form. :

The wolf within:Alex turns to a wolf that matches Bayonetta and Jeanne's speed.

the hummingbird within: Alex turns to a humming bird, giving him the temorary ability of flight.

The Bees within: Alex turns into a swarm of bees that allow him to dodge certain attacks.]

Enhanced strength, dexterity, agility, basically he can do all the things Bayonetta and Jeanne can do.

Torture attacks: Alex will summon torture devices used during the witch hunts, such as Iron maidens, guiloteens (Sp?) and a mask like device that he will slam onto an angel's head that will snap shut, ejecting spikes inside the mask and piercing the Angel's brain. (SAW anyone? :D)

Witches of Oz: Four pistols crafted by the demon-smith Rodin, they push Alex's magical capabilities to the limits. Alex's version of Scaraborough fair. Emerald green in color with Silver accents and a silver snake wrapping around the handle, it's head on the side of the gun where it's open mouth seems to hold a gem in it. Gems:Ruby, Emerald, Saphire, Diamond. Decorations: Dreamcatcher attachet to the buts of the guns, each with a small bead in the center of the web to match the gem of that gun. Slots: Hands and feet. Element: Magic. Wicked Weave: Wicked punches and kicks.

Marble Roses:Shotguns containing the souls of fairies said to collect the marble roses that only bloom in Inferno. Each shell fired contains the curse of the fairies' trapped souls. Alex's variation of Onyx Roses. Match his color scheme being red with green accents, They have dreamcatchers enlaid in the side that have the demon language written on the web, giving these weapons an unlimited supply of ammo. Slots: Hands and Feet. Element: Magic. Wicked Weaves: Punches and Kicks.

Furyborn: Alex's variation of Shuraba is a redbladed Katana with glowing silver lines of energy running down the flat of the blade and a hand guard int he shape of the Umbran symbol. This katana, forged by the demon-smith Rodin, contains a demon of unknown origin. However, it's said that the demon was born of the fury of mankind from the wars waged in the reality of Chaos. Slots:Hands Element: Demonic. Wicked weaves: Wicked blades.

Nyra: Alex's Variation of Kulshedra. A possessed whip containing the serpantine demon Nyra, one is able to summon the demon from a portal on the weapon's hilt and use it like a normal whip. Nyrafunctions exactly like Kulshedra. Only Character specific weapon that isn't coor coordinated to his color scheme, having a Blue and black hilt. Slots: Hands. Element: Demonic. Wicked weaves: Wicked slaps and backslaps

Gyro: Alex's version of Durga. The demon Gyro, taking the form of an orb that uses many different elements, is sealed inside these weapons. The portals on these weapons gives the user access to the lightning and wind elements of this demon. Slots:hands and feet. Element: Lightning and wind. Wicked weaves: Wicked nail swipes and nail jabs.

Cynthia: Alex's form of Odette. The witch Cynthia, who traded her soul to the demon Ashura, prided her pwers on frost magic. She lost her life and was banished to the frozen hell, Cocytus. After being defeated by Rodin, she was sealed into these skates, which are now powered by her frost magic. They release increadible chilled air that freezes whatever it comes in contact with. Slots: Feet. Element: Ice. Wicked Weaves: Wicked kicks and wicked sweeping kicks.

Cap. Sanchez: Alex's version of Lt. Col. Kilgore. These RPG's contain the soul of Captain Sanchez, a soldier that delibratley led his king's army into an ambush. His trechary landed him a spot in the inferno. Slots: hands and feet. Element: Magic. Wicked weaves: Wicked punch missles and kick missles.


End file.
